pointless_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Game
The Game is a gang war over turf in Downtown Olathe, being the primary focus of the Central Powers, warlords who ruled the gangs that fought. The Game is primarily just rough-housing, with serious injury and death being exceedingly rare, usually as the result of an overblown conflict. Once the Infinity Franchise begins to make it's appearance in Downtown Olathe, The Game itself begins to collapse due to members of the Central Powers' gangs fleeing to the side of the Franchise or leaving entirely. Upon the events of the Feast, The Game crumbles, leaving only a handful of remaining members who've defected to the Franchise. Central Powers The Central Powers of the Game include: * John Johnson * Office Ottoman * Jessie Mack (defected) * Silvester de Maistre (abandoned) * Tic-Tonic * Zein Ka * Fringe Boy (defected) * Shef (defected, gangless) * Long Leg Lenny (gangless) Gangs John Johnson's Gang The gang of John Johnson was most significantly known for their luxurious King-brand sportswear uniforms, consisting usually of flashy yellow track suits and bandanas: their sigil was a yellow diamond, with Gold Diamond's initials emblazoned on the outside of the diamond. Former members include: * John Johnson (leader, potentially deceased) * Raun Rawo (potentially deceased) * Bepe Stormer (potentially deceased) * Russel Bats (defected, potentially deceased) * William Double J. Palmer (defected, potentially deceased) * Unknown member (deceased) Office Ottoman's Gang Office Ottoman's gang was one of the smallest gangs of the Game, known for their business-attire uniforms and occasionally donning a blue cloth over their shoulder. The sigil of Office Ottoman's gang is unknown. Former members include: * Office Ottoman (leader, potentially deceased) * Tuber Valentei (defected) * Derb Wesley Jr. (defected, potentially deceased) Jessie Mack's Mack Clan See: Mack Clan Silvester de Maistre's Gang Silvester's gang is perhaps the most elusive, as few remnants of the gang exist: it is only alluded to by Silvester himself as well as during The Feast by passing mentions of him being a warlord. It is entirely unknown if Silvester even had a gang -- if he did, they have since relocated with him to the Melting Village in the Prelude. Possible members include: * Silvester de Maistre (leader) * Boy Trent * Mathew Harper * Pete Harper * Risky Richmond * Laser Eye Guy (deceased) * Gin Hanks (deceased) * Unknown family -- possibly the Harpers Tic-Tonic's Gang Tic-Tonic's gang, identified by their pink shawls and swirling yellow-and-pink sigil, operated solely on the basis of intimidating other gangs into doing their bidding -- none of the other gangs knew how powerful Tic-Tonic's explosive blast would be, if he had ever detonated. Many hypothesized that the explosion would wipe out the entirety of Downtown Olathe. Former members include: * Tic-Tonic (leader, potentially deceased) * Vinny Ramón (defected, deceased) * Lin Rhodes (defected, deceased * Kim Soltoon (potentially deceased) * Doyle Muscare (defected, potentially deceased) Zein Ka's Gang Zein Ka's gang was formerly based in his Outpost outside of Downtown Olathe's Starry Burrow: their uniform consisted of a basic ruddy-brown shawl, often decorated with dark teal designs (which, given Zein Ka's snake motif, may be the appearance of an ouroboros) -- additionally, a single dark teal 'Z' was also present as a possible sigil. Former members include: * Zein Ka (leader, potentially deceased) * The Kent (defected, potentially deceased) * Unnamed corpse in Zein Ka's Outpost Fringe Boy's Gang Fringe Boy's gang, whose turf was marked by the neon pink 'BAD' graffito, were known for their prison-striped tank-tops that were occasionally covered over by a rich-purple over-shirt. Former members include: * Fringe Boy (former leader, defected, potentially deceased) * Tibby Dobs (defected, potentially deceased) * Tingles the Clown (defected, potentially deceased) * Puer Baker (potentially deceased) Shef Shef was an anomaly in the Game -- he lacked a gang. Shef possessed enough strength by himself in order to cover a swath of territory on his own. Eventually, Shef would defect to the Franchise during the Feast, subsequently killing several of his fellow warlords. Long Leg Lenny Much like Shef, Long Leg Lenny also lacked a gang, instead acting primarily as an observer of The Game. However, unlike Shef, it wasn't strength that allowed him to participate -- instead, his unparalleled agility granted by his namesake long legs made it feasible for him to invest heavily into The Game, and it would also be these long legs that would carry Lenny out of Downtown during the Feast. Category:Downtown Olathe Category:Gangs Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence